Typically, solid state light sources, such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs), are dimmed using pulse width modulation (PWM). When dimming at low light levels, such as below 15% of the total light output, the light output of an LED may not always be stable. The effects of such unstable output may be so significantly prominent as to be perceivable to a human eye, whether during fading down or transitioning up to a light output of about 0 to 15% of the total light output.
In addition, at relatively slow rates of change, unstable output may creep in during changes between different light levels that are greater than 15% of the total light output from the LED. Here, such unstable output may be due to a relatively large granular step size of the power converter/LED driver compared to the PWM dimming signal.